The Seasons Gone Wrong
by Nephilim's Heartbeat
Summary: Inspired from "Coffee Tea or Milk" by lamune soda. Elsword was going to have single harem(?) each season. But it doesn't mean all of them is get rid of him in the same time. Anyways, would you like to... get fucked with his hands? XD -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Azure: this is a hot day. I can't going everywhere right now.**

**Elsword: Yeah, how about we will go to the beach?**

**Azure: Hmm… beach, eh? That's a good idea!**

**Elsword: Idea? What?**

**Azure: Forget about that. You're not smart enough to understand what I say, right Aisha?**

**Aisha: You're right.**

**Azure: Well, I think we should start it now.**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Eve: Code: Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Lunatic Psykher**

**Chapter 1: Hot Summer with Elesis**

It's a hot day since Elsword and the other finishing all the demons in Elrios. All boys just lying his body, shirtless, except Raven of course. "It's very hot." The redheaded swordsman groaned. Then, the purple haired mage stand at front of him. "Mou, you're always like that every day." Elsword sighed. "Sorry. Outside there is really hot, even the sun is look like approaching the Earth closer. I can't even get out anywhere I want."

But soon his word was cut by a black Nasod-hand that nearly crush his skull. "Hey, get your shit hand away from my face!" he shouted. "Where's my swimsuit?" swimsuit, for what? Elsword though. "I repeat where my fucking swimsuit is?!" he exclaimed. "For what?" the redhead ask without looking to Raven. "We'll go to the beach, Elsword. Do you hear me?" he fell to the floor. "What? To the beach?" the raven haired man just face-palmed. "Yes, kiddo. Everyone is just packed up. Just you, Aisha, and Elesis didn't." But Raven didn't get the response from Elsword. "If you want a swimsuit, just get it at my closet." He's just lying lazily on the couch. "Do you want to follow them Aisha?" Elsword asked to the mage. "Nope. I just want to stay here with you." She smiled at him, and went away.

Elsword still lying like a cat. "Next time, I'll buy ten Air Conditioners for nine rooms and this place." He said to himself with dry throat. "Ugh… I need a water." He stand like a zombie walking to the sea. He walked to kitchen, but Aisha saw him opening refrigerator. She saw Elsword take a liquid that he thinks that's the water. Aisha should stop him drinking that liquid, but it was too late. He drank it fast. "E… Elsword," her face was pale. "Hmm… what is it, Aisha?" he asked. "What drinks are you take?" she asked back. "Just some water." He's just keep drank the liquid. "THAT'S NOT THE WATER, ELSWORD! THAT'S THE APHRODISIAC!" she screamed, but it was ignored by Elsword. "Thanks for the water." And he went away from kitchen. While Aisha was froze. "Oh man. I've never get heating boy's body. I must do something." She said to herself.

**While in Elsword's room…**

He's lying on his bed. But suddenly his body was getting hotter. "What the hell is happened to my body?" he moaned. "It… was… getting… hotter…" he walked to nowhere. Then he stand at front of Aisha's room. "Why am I here?" he can't stop his step to Aisha's room.

**At the beach…**

"Hey, did you bring the aphrodisiac?" Ara asked to Rena. "Oh my El! I forgot to get that thing from refrigerator!" Ara sighed. "Since when did you act like an old granny?" said Eve jokingly. "What did you said?" asked Rena grimly. "Oh nothing. Maybe the aphrodisiac is swallowed by that redhead boy." Said Eve bluntly and looked away. "Aphrodisiac is what!?" the boys coming to the girls. "Hey, what happened?" asked Chung. "I-it's nothing, really." "Really? I heard you said 'aphrodisiac'. I think you're going to- Uagh!" he got kicked by Rena. All of them laughed at Chung, while he's still groaning with teary eyes. "It's not mine. It's Ara's. She said she want Elsword fuck her in his room, so I bought it for her." She retorted. "Yeah, you said that so you'll get fucked by Elsword too, right?" he teased Rena, but what he got is her Erendril was ready to tear Chung's. "PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!" he screamed alongside the beach. "I swear I'll make you can't fuck Eve forever!" she shouted and began to chasing Chung, while Eve is blushed heavily.

**Back to the Mansion…**

"Ah… I can't stop…" he keep stroking his manhood, while Aisha is still standing at front of her room, jaw-dropping heard Elsword moaning. "I must told Rena about this." She opening a portal and disappeared.

**At beach once again…**

"Rena, I want to tell you something." "Aisha, could you bring my aphrodisiac?" Aisha sighed. "That's what I want to talk about. Your aphrodisiac is already swallowed by Elsword." All of sudden the Elgang shouted. "WHAT!?" she cupped her ears. "Hey, could ya bring me the video 'Elsword is masturbating himself'?" Add said. "No. just do that by yourself." She pouted at silver-haired boy. "Rena, come with me." "Aye, princess!"

**In Mansion…**

"Ah… I can't take it anymore!" he fastened his stroke. "I… I'm cumming!" the climax was happened, and Aisha's bed was covered with his semen. "Oh man, I need to clean this mess before Aisha found this." But soon Aisha's door is opened by another red haired person. "Elsword, what are you doing here? And why are you naked?" it's his sister, shocked what her brother do in his girlfriend's room. "S-sister, I can explain this." His face was pale. "I… I know you're missing your girlfriend, but don't do this. It makes me fell…" her face was redder, and she stepped to him, make herself naked. "W-what?! Sister, what are you doing?" "Please satisfy me, Elsword." She climbed to her brother's body. "Sister, please stop this!" he shut his eyes, try to not looking his sister. "Come on Elsword. Lend your body to satisfy me just for a while." 'Ugh, I don't care anymore!' He thought to himself. "Don't blame me if you were get pregnant. I wouldn't hold back." He flip her body so he's on top of her. "Wow, you're already getting wet here. You are the dirtiest sister of mine, Elesis." He smirked and rubbed her lower region, make her let out a soft moan.

While outside there, Aisha is taking her phone, make a video for the reference. "Why are you using a phone? We have a CCTV installed in each room." Aisha just face-palmed. "Oh, I forget about that. Can you hack the security system so we can watch this theater and record it?" she asked at Rena. "I can do that. Just wait here, and I'll text you when I'm ready."

Back to Aisha's room. Elsword is licking her vagina, try to cleaning the wet side of her region. "I'll clean this for you." He smirked. "Please stop this. I want you to become one with me so badly." 'I think she is taken by the effect of aphrodisiac. Wait, Aphrodisiac?!' He screamed in his mind. "Sister, can I ask you something?" he looked at his dearest sister. "Umm… sure." "Did you drink the water from that bottle?" he point his finger to the bottle he found at refrigerator. She nodded, while Elsword looked away and sweat-dropped. 'Hey, my body was back to normal. I think the effect of aphrodisiac is disappeared.' He thought to himself. "Elsword, what is it?" she asked seductively. "Oh, it's nothing. Could we start this game?" he checking her body to make sure her temperature was increased. "Hee… your body was getting hotter, eh? Well, I'm ready whenever you ready." Elsword smirked, and he was ready to charge his manhood into her. When his penis (I thought I didn't want to say that) entering her vagina, that's earning a scream from Elesis's mouth, but soon the scream was disappeared. "Keep going Elsword. Make me feel good like in the heaven." She said seductively. "O-okay."

While in Rena's room, she's already hacked the security system and she saw all cameras are online from her laptop, including Aisha's room. She get her phone and begin to texting Aisha.

**To: Aisha**

**From: Rena**

**Aisha, immediately get your asses to here, I'm already hacked the system.**

And not taking long time, Aisha give a reply to Rena.

**To: Rena**

**From: Aisha**

**Sorry, I was in Elsword's room. I just… want to making out with my own body. Could you broadcast it so we can watch it on our local network?**

She replied her SMS again.

**To: Aisha**

**From: Rena**

**Fine. It will be broadcasted soon. Oh yeah, 100% uploaded!**

**Alright enough for the texting session, let's move to real lemon session.**

Elsword keep thrusting his member at her womanhood, moaning in ecstasy. "Ah… faster Elsword! Harder!" she screamed like an animal. He grope her left breast with his right hand and suck her nipple, while his right hand is pinching her left nipple, making her moan louder. His mouth moving from her nipples to her neck. "Ah! Elsword, more! Make me crazy! Make your whore sister crazy!" she moaned out loud. But it wasn't stand longer than she though, because Elsword is nearly climaxed. "E-Elesis, I'm cumming!" he was about to pour his semen all the way out. "Come Elsword! Give me your essence to me! Fill me with your warm liquid inside me!" Elesis keep moaned. The climax is happened, and Elsword was finally ejaculated in his sister's womb. He collapsed on top of her chest, panting. "Whoa, that was amazing!" he said between his pants. "Yeah! Could we do this again next time?" she asked to her brother. "Sure!" but soon their conversation is cut by Elsword's phone.

**To: Elsword**

**From: Rena**

**We already watch you fucking your own sister. XD**

He didn't realize that each rooms are installed with CCTV, and Rena is already hacked them. "Rena!" he shouted out loud, and instantly wearing his Infinity Sword outfit and get his Conwell, to make sure she'll pay for what she done. While Elesis just froze, also didn't realized she and Elsword were under watched.

**Author's Note:**

**Uh… I don't mean it I was creating a lemon. I don't know where the idea is come from. But still, keep an eye on the BAD GRAMMARS and TYPO! Oh, I forgot to show you my favorite words, or maybe owned by another Author outside there. "The fucking session is not over yet, Baby!" and also the Disclaimer. **

**Elsword is not owned by this damn Author. So if someone there think this is my own game, I'm sure I'll kick their asses away from my game. *evil grin* **

**Oh, how about the readers outside there is have a request? Well, I'll do any requests from chapter 6, I think. Well, this is the list of the season:**

**Aisha: Spring**

**Ara: Autumn/Fall**

**Elesis: Summer**

**Eve: Winter**

**Rena: Rainy (doesn't mean the sad one is coming)**

**Plizz… give me the title for the later chapter you request.**

**Next Chapter: Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara (for chapter 2 and the example)**

**One review, two cookies XD thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, I've never continuing this lemon before. Anyways, let's reply the Review on the PM. XD**

**Sorry, I divide it to 2 parts. One is Elsword x Ara, and another is… well, you know what? Just say it in your mind.**

**Well, that was I want to say right now. See ya in the story!**

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara: Infinite Burst.**

It's a beautiful autumn. Those cherry blossoms are falling down from the trees. At other place, there's a girl with ebony hair standing with sad expression. Then she sighed. "Huh… I think I never capture his heart again." She sighed again. But it was cut by a lime haired elf and purple pig-tail haired mage shouted from distance. 'Hey, Ara. Come here for a second!' Ara just come to those two girls. "Yes, what is it?" she said, still with sad expression. "Oh come on Ara. Don't be so sad. Aisha said she didn't mind to share, right?" Rena, the lime haired elf looking at Aisha. "You're right."

**At another place…**

"Hehe… nice one buddy. Finally you're get another brave to fuck your own sister." The raven-haired man chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks to Rena to save this video for myself." Said Add checking his phone, grinning widely. "That's why you choose Infinity Sword. Not only summoning infinite numbers of sword, but also spitting infinite numbers of semen." Said Chung jokingly, but the respond is Elsword readied his Conwell, to slice Chung's manhood. Hiiiiiii~ that's creepy. "Hey, come back here you son of a bitch!" he chased the cream haired Tactical Trooper. "My mom is not a bitch!" he screamed, running to the bunker (?). "Grrr… Maelstrom Rage!" he then break the bunker, sawing Chung is hiding like a cat after chased by dog. "Hey Chung~ where are you~" Elsword sang his name, yet still mad at him. "P-please forgive me Elsword. I swear I won't say that word again." "Really? You promise you keep that words in your fucking brain?" he said still pissed off. "Y-yes, I promise."

While outside there, Raven and Add discussing something that Elsword didn't know. "Hey, do you know Ara want Elsword to fuck her?" the response Add give to Raven is a burst of soda to Raven's face. "Ara wants what?!" he exclaimed, surprised. When Raven was cleaning his face. "Yes you jerk. Rena told me when we go to the beach." Said Raven pissed off. "Hey, calm down lads. I'm sorry. That's just the incident." He sighed. And soon Raven's phone was rang.

**From: Rena**

**To: Raven**

**Hi dear, wanna go with Elsword just for a while? I need to do something so Elsword will be surprised. Don't you remember? This autumn is his birthday, and Ara want to give her best gift ever she had.**

Raven reply his SMS to her.

**From: Raven**

**To: Rena**

**Sure, whatever my princess wants is my command.**

And Raven put his phone to his pocket. "Hey Elsword, wanna sparring with me this time?!" he ask Elsword to go out with him. "Yeah! I'm sure I'll beat you out!" he shouted from Chung's hideout. And then both of them wearing their own outfit and went out to Camillia's place.

**Still in the park…**

Rena read his SMS and blushed. While Aisha just whistled. "Wow, you're lucky. Having a man with hot and strong body, that's bless from God. I've envy on you." She teased at her. "Not as hot as you boyfriend Aisha." Rena smiled. "What? Do you like him?" said Eve suddenly appeared like ghost. "Wha! N-no. I don't like Elsword. The readers out there will give me a title 'Shotacon'!" Hey, stop that already! "Yeah, admit it. You like him, right? Right?" teased Eve. She sighed. "Alright, I admit it. I like him more than Raven." Then Eve grinned wide, like Cheshire Cat (IDK how to spell it). "I know you're like Elsword very long time." She just teased Rena more and more. "Mou, stop it Eve. You make me embarrassed." Rena pouted, and all of them laughing. "Let's go home."

**In the mansion…**

"Hey, where Elsword and Raven?" Rena asked to anyone in living room. "Those jerks are sparring last time." Said Add gloomily. "Hey, are you okay, Add?" Ara asked to Add, worried. "Stay the hell away from my face!" he shouted, and went away. While those four girls are froze. "What's happened with Add?" Ara start to worry him. "I think he's jealous with you." Rena said. "Oh well, you'd better go to Elsword's room, and say sorry to Add later." advised Aisha. Three of them nodded. Ara start to walking at Elsword's room, putting aphrodisiac on his desk, and start to strip her outfit, lying on his bed, and cover her body with his blanket. Outside Elsword's room, Raven and Elsword begin to entering the mansion. "Umm… what happened to you?" asked Elsword, confused with their friend and his lover. "Yeah, just some particular events happened. Add is jealous of you." Said Eve bluntly. "Because of what?" Raven asked to his mistress (?). "Dunno." Aisha lift her shoulder. "Oh well, I got to go! You too, Elsword! If you just stay here, I never forgive you." Aisha waved her hand. But something happened.

Add kidnapped Aisha, and bring her to his room. "Hey, what are you doing here with me!?" she shouted. "Just shut up you bitch." Add shrieked. "Hey, I know you're jealous to Elsword, but don't do this to me!" she retorted back. "Heh… Jealous? Are you kidding me? That brat is trying to taking away my girlfriend!" he's now very mad. "That doesn't happened to my boyfriend Add. He promise me he'll never get someone else except me." But Add push her body harder to the wall. "But why Ara want that brat fuck her!?" Add growls and stare Aisha closer. "That's because she didn't know what she want to give him a present for his birthday!" Add's eye widened. "Present? So… that was," his voice was softened, and he paused his word. "Misunderstanding." Aisha complete his word. He get his hand off from Aisha's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, I was… I can't control my emotions when I heard Elsword doing something that… makes me lunatic." He stepped away. "I don't want my first love is taken away by someone else." She put her hands on his shoulder. "I know. I can feel that too. I can't let my first love go away from me. But now, let's go and say sorry to Ara." He nodded.

**In Elsword's room**

Several moans were heard inside Elsword's room. "Ah… faster Els, faster!" she moaned incoherently. Elsword did the same as he fucked Elesis last time, from groping her breast, suck her nipple, pinch it, and he make her feel good as heaven. "A-ah… Ara, I can't… take it anymore." He whined. "Please, don't pull it out! I want to feel yours inside me!" she moaned louder. But something stuck in Elsword's brain, and suddenly he stopped his thrust. "B-but…" it's too late, he's already cumming in her womb. "Ah, shit. It's entering your womb, sorry." She smiled weakly. "It's okay. I want to feel your liquid inside me after all." And he drifted to sleep. "Happy Birthday, Elsword." She whispered, and pull his member out from her vagina.

When she open the door, there's Add, standing at front of her. "Hey Ara," he start to say. "Yes." She smiled at him. It makes him feel guilty, for what he done to Ara. "I'm sorry… for shouting at you." His face was darkened. "It's okay, Add. I forgive you." He then hugged her. "But still… I'm so sorry." His voice is shaking as tear began to roll down. She hugged back. "It's alright. Don't feel so guilty to me. It makes me feel the same as you." "But it doesn't same to what I've done to you for the first time I meet you. I think you're gonna hate me because my bad behavior to everyone." His tears keep rolling down as he tightened his hug. "I'm fine, Add. I don't hate you for the first time we meet. I think you're good guy, it's just you've many problems were hiding from your face. Start from now, tell me your problems, and we'll help you." She smiled again at him. He wipe his tears and nodded. "Thanks."

**A/n: Oh shit! A cliffhanger! Oh well, another part of this chapter will be posted soon, after Ara is released in Indonesia server. Anyways, thanks for reviewing my dirtiest mind. See ya later, and review please! XD**

**One review = one pack of Pocky XD**

**Next Chapter! Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara: Dark Intensity. (Request by Yumi-chan)**


	3. Chapter 2,5

**Author's Note: Uh... well, I delete the chapter I created before because… IT'S A TOTAL FAILURE! DX but now, I remember one fiction. Umm… what am I saying? Oh well, shall we start it? This is it, Yumi-chan! Your request is here, buddy! WHY EVERYONE IS SO MEAN TO MEEE!? DX**

**Chapter 2.5: Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara: Dark Intensity**

In the dark room, that just brightened with blue candles, there's a couple were just making out. The lavender haired boy start to kiss the ebony haired girl passionately. "Add." The ebonette girl whined to the lavender boy named Add. "Well, shall we begin?" he smirked, while the ebonette just nodded.

He then pinned the girl on the bed, and start to kiss her again. His hand start to fondle her chest, and his mouth moved to her neck. "A-ah… Add!" she moaned. Add move his another hand to her private region and start to rub it. Without long time she then came. "Wow, you're already came fast? I'm sure you're get a wet body, Ara." He grinned and pull out his finger that covered with sticky liquid. The ebonette named Ara just pouted. "I'm not that wet. I just can't handle it."

But something is wrong. Ara's another form, Eun, take over her and show herself at front of Add. "W-who are you?! You're not Ara!" he shrieked. "I'm another form of this girl, Eun. Look at my eyes, my hair, and these tails. Because you're make my another body is dirty, I'll gonna punish you." She said sadistic yet seductive. "Heh… I'm not afraid at your punishment, as long as I can satisfying my dearest Ara, although she's already take over by this bitch." He smirked evilly. He then dismantle her outfit.

"Hehe… looks like you can't punish me first." He push her body harder to the bed. But it turns with Add below her body. "Did you think so?" she strip his pants away, and throw it. "Big enough to make this body feels good." She looked at Add's manhood and jerked him. "Ha…" he stammered while Eun (not Ara anymore) keep stroking his penis. "A-Ah! I'm gonna cumming soon." He moaned, and the climax was happened. Her hand was covered by Add's semen, and she licked it. "Mmm… that's taste good, but not good enough." Eun smiled seductively, and go backward to suck his big thing. "Oh well, I'll start it now." And she began to lick it, and kiss its head. 'Oh man, it'll entering her mouth!' he though, still trembling yet feels good. "Ah!" he screamed when her mouth sucking his manhood. "You know what Add? I'll make you feel so good like in heaven." She said between her suck (?). 'Wait, she isn't Eun anymore. Could it be Ara? Oh shit! I'm gonna cum.' He said again in his mind. The climax was happened for Add, his semen was bursting in Ara's mouth (not Eun anymore). "Wow, I drank lots of yours, darling." She lift herself and adjusting her womanhood. "You know what, Add? You don't have to hold back," she paused her word when she lift her body down. "Because now I'm yours." And his penis is finally entering hers.

Ara try to hold the moan, but it was useless, a moan was escaped from her mouth. She keep bouncing and moaned, while Add shut his eyes and grunted. He lift his body up and kiss Ara, while his hands were groping her bouncing breast, until the climax was about to happened "Ah! Add… I-I can't… Ah, I'm going to come soon!" she moaned, keep bouncing her body. "Ah, m-me too. Ah! Here it comes, Ara!" he moaned loud, and then burst of white, sticky liquid entering her womb, and several of them were spitting out. They both screamed in pleasure.

Add laying his body, fainted. "That was amazing." She bring her face closer to Add. "If you say so, then let's do it again." She then bouncing her body again. "Add!" he whined his name, but he stop her bouncing. "Eh…?" Add pull her body closer to his. "Well, how about we doing it with 'doggy-style'?" she's just nodded.

While outside there, exactly in Elsword's room, Elsword and Aisha checking the room that Add and Ara use for their erotic activities. "Oh well, we'll go outside playing Grand Chase. Let's go Raven!" they were about to walk outside, but soon their hands were hold by Aisha and Rena. "Elsword," Aisha's face was darkened. "Raven," Rena's face was same. "W-what?" they said in unison. "Please use us." Both girls show their 'double-puppy-eyes-trick-or-something' to both boys. Elsword and Raven just sighed. "Alright."

At Chung's room, Elesis, Eve and Chung were doing the same as Add and Ara. "Ah, Chung! Please faster! Harder!" Elesis moaned loud as Chung thrust his member harder. "Elesis… why are you… doing this… with Me." the Tactical Trooper said between his moan. "You're already do this with your own brother, right?" said Eve sitting beside Elesis. "That, Ah! Not good enough… I want more, Ah!" Eve looking down at her womanhood. 'So this is the human called 'cumming'?' though Eve.

Back to the dark room. Add was about to thrust his member harder to her vagina. "Ah! More Add! More!" a tear of bliss is roll down as Add fuck her harder. He lean his body forward and grope her breast, pinching her nipple and play it. Ara put her hand on his cheek and kiss him, decreasing her moans out from her mouth. They break up and Add leaning to the wall. "A-Ara, I… I can't hold it anymore." He stuttered, can't holding his cum longer. "Ah! Me too. Please cum together." She pleaded. And the climax was finally happened. "Ara!" he screamed her name, as burst of semen entering her womb. Both of them fell in the same time. "Man, that was quite long enough." He said between his faint. "I wonder we do it again next time." Ara gigged. "Hey, stop that. Look at mine, it's already lacking." He pat her hair. "You're my beautiful yet erotic fox. I'm sure your brother will be happy, having new younger brother just like me." Ara giggled more as Add cuddling her.

**At Halls of Water…**

"Achooo!" Ran sneezed and rubbing his nose. "Are you okay, Master?" the Queen of Succubus, Karis asked. "I'm okay. Looks like someone is talking about me." He wondered.

**Awww... that was so romantic. While in last chapter, there's a little bit Hurt/Comfort. Oh well, see ya later, and review please!**

**Next Chapter: Spring of Retaliation (Aisha x Elesis)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: sorry, just terminating the Aisha x Elesis lemon 'cuz I get another idea. Thanks Yumi, you allow my OC to fuck yours heheh… Everybody is doing it again. Where are you Kiyo? *devilish grin***

**Elsword doesn't owned by Blazing Dark Hades, so don't believe it if my family own this game. XD**

**Classes.**

**Jun: Deadly Aggressor**

**Yumi: Throne Savior**

**Chapter 3: Another Summer with the Angel and Devil.**

Two silhouette were walking at street, arguing something that unnecessary to them. "Did you always show your demonic hands?" the blonde seraph said to the red-gold haired demon. "Yeah, it's permanent. I can't vanish this fucking things off from my hand." Said the boy still lifting his glowing right hand. "Huh… that must be annoying. Do you can rub your hair with that arm?" she said after sighing. "Argh, stop asking me like that!" the crimson-golden haired boy groaned. "Ahaha… it's funny." The blonde girl laughed. "Yeah, funny if you slap my ass 1000 times." He growled. They didn't realized they're already arrived. "Oh, we're here already. Did you use your Chronosphere again?" the crimsonette just face-palmed. "How many times I said to you, I'm not a Chrono Legionnaire again!" and now the crimsonette was pissed off. "Ahaha… you're so funny." 'Oh my El, is this a déjà vu?' he groaned again in his mind. "Forget about that. Let's get in."

After they're entering the mansion, they found no one in living room. "What time is it?" the Seraph asked. "Hmm… 11 PM." The Demon answered. "I wonder where they are." The Seraph just looking at nowhere. "Dunno. Maybe they're just… making out in their room with their lover." Said the Demon bluntly, making the Seraph blushing. "D-d-did you said making out?" she stuttered. "Yeah, why?" the Demon looked at the Seraph. "Ah, nothing." And she walked to her room with red face. "What's happened to her? Oh well, I'd better go to my room." He walked to his room. When he want to opening the door, he heard something erotic in the Infinity Sword's room. "Huh, moans? What are they doing?" he walked to Elsword's room, and begin to peeping what are they doing in this night. After peeping on the keyhole, the Demon just blushed heavily. 'Oh fuck! What I said to Yumi is true.' He sweat-dropped. 'Huh… I miss Aoi right now.' His face was changed to sad one. "Oh well, I'd better to go sleep." He opened the door, laying his body on the bed, and fall to deep slumber.

**In Jun's dream…**

"A-Aoi…" Jun shocked when he saw his partner possessed by darkness. "Who are you?" she said in dark tone. "I…" but his word was cut by the spear-like energy that about to hit Jun's body. And…

**Back to Reality…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed loud, make the Seraph jumped. "Jun, are you okay?" she start to worry him. The boy named Jun just panted. "I… I'm okay." But the Seraph grip his shoulder. "No. you're not okay. What happened to you?" "I…" his face was darkened. "I missed my friend. She was very precious to me. When we have a mission in Shrine of Dedication," he paused his word, and a single tear was rolling down on his cheek. "She was gone." His voice was shaking. "She's already possessed by darkness. I don't want someone I love is gone forever." His tears were keep rolling down, remembering the painful memories he have. "I..." she was about to talk, but somebody was cut their conversation. "Hey everyone, breakfast is ready." It's the green haired Elf. "What happened to Jun?" she shocked, seeing Jun was frustrated. "I don't know." The Seraph just lift her shoulder. "Oh well, you'd better to get your ass to dining room, or Elsword will torture your steak." She threaten those couple. "Oh shit, we better go there. Let's go Jun." she was about to go out from Jun's room, but he didn't move a bit. "Thanks to keep it as secret. Now leave this room." Said Jun gloomily. Yumi left Jun's room with sad face.

"Hey, where's Jun?" the purple haired mage, Aisha asked. "Sorry, he's just didn't want to eat right now." Answer Yumi with sad tone. "I know he missed his friend." Elsword lift his head and his face was darkened. "W-where did you know?" "We know this long time ago." He sighed. "Yeah." The mage replied. All members were silent. "Oh." And Yumi walked to outside, thinking what she would do to make Jun smiled again. While Elsword went to Jun's room, forcing him to go outside.

**While at Jun's room…**

'Jun, open the door!' Elsword screamed. "Get away! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Jun screamed back. 'If you didn't open the door, I'll destroy it!' Jun know Elsword was readied his Conwell. "Don't you dare to break my door or I'll slay you!" he threatened Elsword.

**Outside Jun's room…**

"Elsword, please stop this. Let him alone for now." Said the elf calming down the redhead knight. "Fine, let's go. Don't blame me if your food was already gone." He said pissed off. After both of them went away from Jun's room, Add standing at front of his room. He began to entering the room. "Hey, let's talk privately." And Add closed the door. "You missed your friend right?" he said gently. "Yes, so what?" "Do you have any skill that… you know, just like the time machine?" Jun sighed heavily. "I own that skill long time ago. That's not the skill, that's my special ability. It's named Chrono Memory. I can roll the time to when my friend was possessed by darkness," he paused his word. "And now you didn't have it again." Jun nodded. "I'm already forget that special ability." Add put his arm on Jun's shoulder. "Try to remember the most beautiful memories do you have." He nodded.

**In the Living room…**

"Hey, where's Add?" Ara asked to anyone in the living room. "Wait, where your boyfriend is?" the Nasod Queen asked back, while Ara just face-palmed. "He's just walking like a ninja." Raven joked, while Chung just chuckled. "Our Lunatic friend is like a real ninja." That makes Ara pouted. "I saw Add is in Jun's room." Said Rena, while Ara just sighed. "Oh, by the way, where's Yumi?" asked Elsword. "She's just walking around Ruben, looks like she have a problem too." Answered Ara. "She's worried about Jun. He's keep stressed because he's lost his beloved friend." Elsword said. "Uh… did you see my sister?" asked Elsword once again.

**Back to Jun's room…**

"Okay, I'm leaving now." Add walked to outside, leaving Jun alone. While Jun saw his projected memories all over his room, seeing what happened in Shrine of Dedication. Before both of them heading the boss, Jun saw Aoi act weird. But he didn't notice it last time. 'Come on Aoi, Let's go!' the 'Memory' Jun said to the pink haired girl. 'Oh, okay.' Said the pink haired girl. But after they defeat Durahan with their own power, something's wrong with Aoi, just like on the way to the Boss room. 'A-Aoi, are you okay?' 'Memory' Jun asked. 'Who are you?' she said with a tone that… the Author can't explain but, it's dark. 'Aoi, it's me, Jun. Don't you remember?' but the respond he get for him, is the dark glare from her. "I don't remember anyone I know.' He trying to say anything, but it cut by a huge soul spear heading to his body. In the end, the memory he projected was broken. The 'Present' Jun just stressed again. "Why?" his tears keep rolling down.

Suddenly he heard the door knocked by someone. "Jun, it's me, Yumi. Can I come in." she asked from outside. "Yeah, you can come in." he wipe his tears. "What do you want to me?" he said coldly. "I just want to talk with you." Yumi sat beside Jun. They both went silent, but it doesn't take a long time because Jun lift his head and saying: "You know Yumi, what are peoples fell when they're betrayed or left by someone who they love?" her face was darkened. "Sorrowful." "Yeah, you know what the thing that can cure it is?" the silent was happened again. "I don't know what, but I know someone that have a same feeling with you." She got up and pulled his arm, but what she got is his spirit hand. "Umm… Yumi, can you release it? If you don't, something will happened to you." "Eh?" Yumi's hand was pulled back, and her body was collided with Jun's. "Ow, it hurts!" she realized that her breasts were pushed on Jun's face. "Oh, sorry!" he gasped. "It's okay. But don't take my arms again, got it?" Yumi was confused. "Why?" "Because it happened last time when my, ahem… partner was pulling my arm, and as the result," he paused his word and chuckled. "He get throw out from the village." That earns giggles from Yumi. "How weird, are your hand is the catapult?" he sighed and rolling his eyes. "Of course not dummy, it's called Demon Buster. Want an example?" she nodded, and just in time his phone rang. "Look at this." He smirked, and he snatch the phone in long range. "Wow, just like a bungee rubber." He smirked once again. "Hehe, how about that?" he checked his phone. "Wait, from Elsword?" he read the message.

**From: Elsword.**

**To: Jun.**

**Hey, we've already found Aoi, get here in Altar of Dedication fast or you'll lose her.**

Instantly he wear his outfit and preparing his swords. "Wanna go with me?" she smiled. "Sure." "Okay, I'll use Chronosphere right now." And a portal beneath they feet appeared and rising, while Jun and Yumi were disappeared after the circle is rising above them.

**At Altar of Dedication…**

Jun and Yumi were running to the Boss of these dungeons, Berthe. The rest of Elgang member were already arrived. "You cannot take my servant away from me!" it said. "Did you think so?" the Deadly Aggressor, now his hair was changed to glowing blue-purple hair stand between them. "Heh… ready for THIS!?" he show his brightened demon hands, and his Psi eyes now locked at Berthe. The creature can't move its body. 'Hehe… watch it Yumi.' He though and looked at her. "**Demon Storm!**" he snatch Berthe with forceful dark energy covered his hand, assaulting Berthe ruthlessly. "So this is the true power of Jun Kusanagi?" Yumi wondered. "Nope. The true power of the Deadly Aggressor is unleashed now." Elsword smirked. "**Lunatic Sword: Pandora!**" all 666 swords are transformed into super weapons that ready to burn Berthe to ashes. "Ha, get that shit you little prick!" now Berthe is lying on burned soil. "Not… over yet." A figure in white robe and red sleeveless t-shirt fall down. "How dare you to defeat my master!" the figure said with flame on his hand. "A… Aoi." Jun's eyes widened. "Heh, Jun Kusanagi right? I'll remember you and I'll burn you to ashes." And they both disappeared in blazing flames. "I-it is her." His tears were falling down again. "AARGH, WHY IT'S ALWAYS HAPPENED TO ME!" he screamed, and slamming his demon hand until the ground forming a crater. "Clam down Jun. don't worry, we'll get her back to you."

**Author's Note: AAAAHHHHH! A cliffhanger! Oh well, forget about what I say last time. See ya later, and review please!**


	5. Chapter 3,5

**Author's Note: Well, 'cuz that is the cliffhanger, I'll continue this section before I'll do Elesia's request, sorry. Okay, let's get start!**

**Vengeance and Rebellion doesn't own Elsword.**

**Chapter 3.5: Another Summer with the Angel and Devil: Royalty and Legacy**

**Recap: "A… Aoi." Jun's eyes widened. "Heh, Jun Kusanagi right? I'll remember you and I'll burn you to ashes." And they both disappeared in blazing flames. "I-it is her." His tears were falling down again. "AARGH, WHY IT'S ALWAYS HAPPENED TO ME!" he screamed, and slamming his demon hand until the ground forming a crater. "Clam down Jun. don't worry, we'll get her back to you."**

His hand was trembled. His knee was on the ground, and suddenly he stand and running away from the others. "Jun!" Yumi shouted his name, but it was useless. He keep running out from the altar, until he stopped at gate to Velder. Then something was going wrong at him. His aura was no longer be a half-demon, but just like a real demon. "You will pay for this Berthe." He said with dark tone, and begin to entering the Velder villager.

**Skip one week later…**

Yumi paced back and forth, worried about Jun that lost for almost a week. Suddenly a portal was appeared on the ground, appearing Jun standing above the portal. "Jun, are you…" Yumi's eyes widened, seeing Jun's appearance was changed. His eyes was no longer golden, but changed to black, and his hair was changed to full crimson. Also he has two horns each side of his head. "Yumi, tell Elsword and the others I'll go to Halls of Water, I don't know when I'll come back." She shocked for what he said. "But… Ran is too powerful for you. You can't do this alone." He shut his eyes and sighed, then he put his hand on her shoulder. "I can do that by myself. Don't worry, I'll be back soon for you. Keep waiting, okay?" she nodded. "Alright, I go." Jun opened the portal to Hamel. After Jun disappeared, a tears was rolling down on Yumi's cheek. "I hope you'll be back for me," her voice is shaking. "So I can tell to you that I love you."

**At Halls of Water…**

"Ran, where are you!?" he screamed to no one. "Don't be such a chicken!" he glared to nowhere. Soon Chloe stand interfere him. "What do you want to Master Ran!?" but what the response she got is huge demon hand caught her body. "Just stay out of my way!" he clenched his hand, crushing Chloe tighter. "Don't just send your piece of trash you son of a bitch!" he shrieked. And now Berthe show himself, with Aoi. "Heh… you can't pass this way, except you must defeat your dearest friend here." He smirked evilly. But what he got is Chloe's body was threw to him. "Just keep your bullshit in your mouth." And he begin to activate his ability. Aoi's eyes widened, seeing her now ex-friend turns to demon. "W-who are you?" she flinched, and stepped back against Jun. "I'm the one who want to burned by you, remember? We meet once at Altar of Dedication." Jun show his evil smile. "I-I don't believe that Jun I meet is like this." Her tears begin to roll down. "That's the consequence for betraying me. But don't worry, I'll ending your pain soon." He summon a lance and stab it at the ground. "**Lance of Calamity!**" a fearful energy unleashed from the lance itself, but it doesn't stand longer. "I'll save my mana to defeat that loser, not you." He walked to Boss room, passing Aoi without glancing at her.

**One month later…**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

**At the Mansion…**

The Seraph stand at the entrance of the mansion, waiting for her dearest demon. "Jun." she keep waiting, until a silhouette walking toward the mansion. "Hey, Yumi. I'm back!" he greeted and wave his hand. "Jun!" she run and hug him, make they both fell. "I'm so glad you're back for me." He surprised that Yumi is worried to him. "I'm okay, see? No need to be worried. Where's the others?" but the response he got is a tight hug from Yumi. "Forget about the others. Let me stay with you longer." He pat her hair and chuckled. "Oh, I must find Chung. Wanna go with me?" she nodded, and they stand and go to mansion. "Hey, Chung. I got a message from your father." He handed the letter to Chung. "Thank you." Jun smiled, and sit at the couch.

"Ah, what a tiring day." He whined and relaxing his body. "I'm glad have a demon that can kill Ara's brother at once." Elsword said. "How could you do that?" Raven asked curiously. "I'm using my secret skill. You know, that makes me passed out 3 weeks at Hamel after using that skill." Said Jun looking away. "What's the skill name?" asked Add. "Lunatic Sword: Pandora Final Form, and also Code 666: Annihilation." All boys surprised hearing those skill. "That must be powerful." Chung exclaimed. "So that's the reason you gone for a month." Yumi stood at front of them. "Uh, if I didn't do that I can return in one week, sorry." He rub his hair nervously. "Hey, how about your friend there." His expression changed to annoyed one. "She's not my friend, she's a traitor." All boys nodded. "Well, forget about that. Is anyone use the shower?" they shook their head. "Oh, I'll go first." He walked to bathroom. But before he is entering bathroom, he stare at Elsword. "Oh, I have some words to say to you. Nice Play!" he grinned. While other boys except Elsword don't know what Jun said, and Elsword blushing heavily.

While the girls are talking about something the boys didn't know. "Hey, Yumi. You like that devil boy, right?" ask Rena with half-teasing tone. "W-what are you talking about?" she retorted. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a Tsundere girl. Admit it, please?" Aisha show her trick. "Same as you Aisha." "Hey, I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm-"

"SHUTTAP!" Rena shouted, annoying. "Ahem, forget about that." They continued their conversation.

**At Bathroom…**

"Ah, I miss this." He whined again. The hot water makes himself relaxed, but it doesn't stand longer because Yumi entered the bathroom too. "Um… what are you doing here?" asked Jun. "Uh, well… I have something to say to but, could I have a bath with you?" what Yumi ask is make Jun blushed heavily. "P-pardon?" she make herself naked, while Jun stared away from Yumi. Jun begin to think the way to get out from bathroom, but it was useless. Yumi has entered the bathtub with Jun on her back. "Jun, I heard everyone said actually you're human, right." Jun bowed his head a little. "Yeah, but you know why I choose my path as a demon?" Yumi shook her head. "I have to take a revenge for what Ran done to my hometown at another world. It's just me and my brother are safe." He wrapped his hand at her waist. "It's too painful if someone you love has gone forever." She put her hand on Jun's. "But you have me, right?" Jun hummed, said yes. "That's why I can't allow you to go with me at Halls of Water. I know you love me, am I right?" she blushed and smiled. "Yes, you're right." The demon just chuckled. "I love you too." She bring her face closer to his, and their lips are connected. Suddenly Jun teleported themselves to his room.

**In living room…**

"Hey, where's Jun?" Chung asked to anyone. "He's in bathroom." Chung walked to bathroom and looking are Jun still bathing. But what Chung got is no one using bathroom again. "Hey, something's wrong here. Jun, where are you!?" Chung shouted. 'Sorry, I have a job to do in my room. You can use the bathroom if you want!' shouted a voice in Jun's room. "The job do you have is fuckin' Yumi in your room." Chung grinned widely. "Rena, hack the security system again!" he commanded at Rena. "Aye, sir!"

**At Jun's room…**

Jun pinned her body on his bed, and kiss Yumi again. This time, his hands was no longer be a demonic arms, but changed to ordinary arms that usually human use for their activities. He stripped her outfit away and looking at her chest. "What a cute nipple here, even its bigger that I though." He smirked and pinch her nipple, make her moan softly. "Oh, stop that." He chuckled while Yumi just pouted at Jun.

"You know, I'll never let you go Yumi. You're the one that always care about me, and… thanks to keep waiting for me when I go to Halls of water." She smiled at him. "You're welcome. Now, how about we continue our… naughty activities?" he smirked more. "What an erotic angel. As you wish, my lady." He said when bring his face closer to her, and kiss her lips again, but soon his mouth moved to her neck, giving her a kissmark. "Now you're mine forever." He moved to her nipples again, and his left hand move to her private region, make her moan louder. "Aaah… Jun." he then rub her cunt, and insert his finger in her… err, womanhood. "J-Jun, Ah! I-I'm going to… Ah!" she can't hold the pleasure and come, make Jun's finger covered with wet liquid.

"Okay, I'll put it in." he readied his manhood, and begin to insert it at Yumi's. She blushed saw Jun's big thing was ready to break her. "Please be gentle." Jun nodded. Now his manhood finally entering her. "A-ah, what the… it's tightened." He grunted and moaning. "Aaaaahh…." She screamed in pleasure. He begin to stroke his hips gently, so she's not get hurt. "Faster!" she pleaded and whined. His sanity was cut through and begin to thrust harder, make her moan in ecstasy. "J-Jun, I'm going to… cum again." She stammered, can't holding it anymore. "A-ah, Jun!" the liquid burst out from her womanhood, covering his member. "Eh, why are you stop?" she looked at the demon, confused. "Nah, that's more than enough for me. But don't worry, I'll pull it ou- Whoa!" he fell backward. Yumi put her hand on Jun's chest. "That's not fair. I'm also want to see you cumming too." She pouted at him. "Huh… oh man." He looked away, but Yumi start to bounce. "Ah, Jun… make me… feels good." She said between her moans. "Y-Yumi, stop it. I want you to stop bouncing." He pleaded, but ignored by Yumi's moan. "Ha… Yumi, I'm gonna… cum soon." He moaned. "M-me too. Let's cum together." He fastened his thrust, until the climax was already happened. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" they both screamed in pleasure. His seeds were bursting in her womb, and several of them were spit out. Jun laying his body, his strength was totally depleted. Yumi also fell to Jun's chest. "Man, that was crazy!" he exclaimed with weak tone. "Hey Jun, want to hear me sing?" Jun smiled. "Of course." She lift her body and inhales.

**Listen to my voice**

**Calling you**

**Calling you out of darkness**

**Here the Devil's cry of sin**

**Always turn your back on him…**

**With the wind you go**

**Still I dream of your spirit, leading you**

**Back home**

**I will give my gifts to you**

**Grow your garden, watch it bloom…**

**The light in your eye is an angel up high**

**Fighting to ease the shadow side**

**Hearts will grew through having to bend**

**Leaving behind all things in the end…**

**Listen to my voice**

**Calling you**

**Calling you out of darkness**

**Here the Devil's cry of sin**

**Always turn your back on him…**

He smiled at Yumi, and also sad. "Why are you so sad?" he still keep his weak smile to her. "Ah, nothing really." He lay his body again on the bed. "That's just remind me about her." His face darkened. Yumi rest her head on his chest. "Just forget it." He smiled and pat her hair. "Yeah, you're right." And they both feel into deep slumber.

**Author's Note: Well, it's already over. I choose that song because the each melody and lyrics is touching. It's titled Out of Darkness by Aubrey Ashburn, Devil May Cry 4 Prologue Insert Song. That's all for now, and see ya later! Oh, don't forget to review please!**

**Next Chapter: Alluring Winter in Altera Kingdom. (Req from Elesia)**

**Later Chapter: Spring of Retaliation.**


End file.
